How to Steal Him Back
by lovepieyum
Summary: This is my first fanfic so basically Jade was Becks "almost" live when Tori swooped in an grabbed him, now acting as Tori's best friend, Jade is going to take Beck back and ruin Tori's life. First fanfic be nice. Some parts rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Soo this is my first fanfic and this idea was recommended to me by my best friend Lily so, thank you. Basically this is going to be your typical Bade fanfic... With a twist, you'll see. Anyways R&R tell me what you think this is going to be short because afterwards I want to start working on a longer story.**

**Chapter 1: Humiliation **

Jade POV: God! I hate Tori Vega I swear she is the worst thing to happen to Hollywood arts since... Well Trina! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, pretending to be her friend, no, her PUNCHING BAG, just to destroy her life? Ugh! Before Tori came here life was good, I had great friends, was mega popular, and was "almost" in love. Beck is my soul mate I know it, everyone knows it, but I think he forgot. I have to make him remember. For over a year I have been cozying up to Tori Vega, so I could steal back Beck. And in one week it'll be time. My friends don't understand, actually they have no clue, you see after this plan was set in motion I knew I had to sacrifice Cat Andre and Robbie to get closer to Tori. They don't like her, so in a way, they don't like me, if only they knew. Today I almost gave up, I almost snapped.

"Ok so did you see Cat Valentine's outfit! She looked like a pastry!" Tori's nasally laugh made me gag. I smiled, pretended to be amused, I wanted to slap the stupid out of her, tell her that Cat is my best friend. But I couldn't.

"Yeah, she looked like a three year old." I said with no enthusiasm. People like Tori don't notice if you lack excitement, they just need someone to deal with their squabble.

"She's an idiot too, gosh do you think she's mentally retarded, I mean, it's not like she comes from a great home! You know now that I think about it she always seems overly happy, maybe she's like, a stoner!" Tori gasped, I felt like screaming, I played it cool, "I bet she takes anti-depressants like a freak" Tori burst out laughing, but quickly quieted. Cat stood behind me, she trembled, and twirled her hair while biting her lip, she was going to cry. I looked at the ground, she shoo her head and ran towards the bathroom. I almost cried, things have been hard trying to play nice with Tori and not lose my friends, but this had never happened.

" Ha! What a psycho! I bet she came over here to ask for lunch money, she's, like, poor." Tori snickered

"You little bi-" I stopped and changed my tone, "Omg your soo right!" The confused look left and a look if self worship swept her face. I stood up and left the table telling Tori I needed to fix my hair.

I let the tears fall.

"Cat, are you in hear? Cat?" I stumbled into the bathroom and stuttered through tears. A small red head poked out from behind the row of stalls,"Oh, hi Jade I was just popping my Prozac. Want some?" She rolled her eyes.

"Look Cat I know for the past few months I haven't been acting right bu-"

"Save it, I gotta go meet my dealer." She had sarcasm dripping from her teeth like venom. I grabbed her arm.

"Come to my house after school you need to understand this." With that I left Cat and headed back to our table. Beck. His name felt like butter oozing from my lips, he sat at the table, arm slung over Tori's shoulder, "Hey Jade" he combed his hair from his eyes. I nodded to him and sat back down. Tori babbled the rest of the lunch period, and my eyes never left Becks arm hanging around Tori's neck.

**Short chapter I know but this was just a look into Jades mind, what do you guys think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thanks so much for the reviews this chapter will be longer, I'm so sorry I haven't updated I've been busy with school...*sigh* ya know... Any **

**ways I got a fabulous suggestion from myfriendfiction (awesome name :) btw) and I will definitely use it in later chapters! Review...and enjoy... :)**

**Chapter Two: Explanations and Regret**

**Jade POV:** "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Cat shouted for the seventh time. She paced the floor, rubbing her temples. She stopped and gave me daggers, "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE UP AGAINST RIGHT?! TORI FUCKING VEGA!" I rolled my eyes, "I can't help it..."

** ***Earlier Today*****

Cat's POV: That bitch, how could she, my best friend... Or ex best friend. Damn Tori, she stole my bestie. How can she ask me to give her A chance, when she has treated us like crap... Still, she's still our Jadelyn. *Ring, ring, rinnggggggg* the bell rang, time for Sikowitz.

"Ok class today is all about... Improv!" He handed me a piece of paper.

"Cat you will be playing the wife, your husband has just cheated on you and is trying to defend his actions... Your mission, shoot, him, down! Jade will be your partner, Jade, Ja-Jade!" She looked up from her cell.

"Yeah Sikowitz?" She gave him a look that would scare Death.

"N-nothing, uh just you play the cheating husband.." He backed into the corner, silently sipping his coconut milk.

"That's it James! I'm leaving you!" I acted.

"Lillian, let me explain, I never meant to hurt you, she means nothing to me, I don't want to lose you." Jade may be stone cold now, but damn, she can act.

I put my hands on my hips, and gave her a questioning look, "Well, forget it, I'm not going to be strung along again and your explanations mean nothing, they're just lies." She acted hurt, "Lillian... I-I'm so sorry for what I've put you through." The look on her face... Sincerity? No, she's changed, don't give in...

"Fine you can explain." Dammit. After class I walked over to Jade's locker.

"Hi" I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet, clearly nervous. Jade looked at me, looked around to see if the coast was clear, and spoke, "Hey, look I don't have much time, Tori's salsa class is over in three minutes" She has her schedule memorized, "Cat, just know, I'm sorry. Come over after school, I'll explain" I nodded, and turned on my heel to leave. I try to be brave, I love Jade, she's like my sister; when a member of your family dies, you mourn. But, when they change to the point where you don't even know them? What is there to mourn? The loss of a friendship, so fragile the tiniest gust of wind could shatter it?

**Jade POV:** "Hey bitch! Where were you after school, I was going to ask if you wanted to go up to NorthRidge with me, there's an awesome party going on, but I guess you got plans, lol you slut! Well, kisses, LOVE YA" Tori's nasally voice rang from the voicemail, ugh. Who is she calling a slut anyways, she can't even count to her number, even if she has been dating Beck, whores don't stop. If Beck found out, no more "Bori". However, that's not as fun. The doorbell chimed, signaling Cats arrival. She stormed in, ordering me to serve her hot chocolate. Once she was given her beverage, she took a seat, "You have five minutes to explain your severe bitchery" she folded her arms, set her cocoa down, and listened.

**(Ok guys authors note: the story line I still a bit fuzzy if you think it should be edited after reading this chapter let me know**)

"Beck was my best friend, I really thought we would be together, then fucking Vega came into the picture. She treats every one like crap, but they all worship her, I don't get it! Becks trapped, I know he still has feelings for me, he still cares about our group. He's just so caught up in Tori's drama, that he's lost sight, I got to get him back to us, and take Tori down. Senior Prom will go perfect for Miss Princess. But I'll have the last laugh. I'm going to do what she did to me, take her boyfriend." My face stung with harsh whip of a slap. **(Authors note: So now, you know what was going on earlier)**

"What the hell at you fucking thinking!? You have gotten close to Tori, invested MONTHS into her, so your could have revenge? I swear, you really are the same demonic Jade West, ugh! All this for a guy, why him Jade I know you dated but, is he worth sacrificing yourself?" I rolled my eyes, "First of all Cat, those are some pretty big words you just used, secondly, don't make me sound like a Barbie, I want my revenge. When Tori came here, Beck and I were dating, I never told anyone this but, I never got over how he chose her! Its been long enough, he's got to chose again." the backhand came quicker that time.

"Will you stop fucking slapping me!"

"I don't know Jade, can I have my BFF back? Who are you? Some boy crazed bimbo?" She shook her head. a lightbulb went off, "Your right" her eyebrows shot up, "I'm Jade West for crying out loud! I don't even have to do this to get a guy! Screw this, Cat..." She nodded, "Yes ma'am!"

"This doesn't mean I'm not getting Beck back, but, I'm going to crush Tori Vega, Cat, I néed to know you got my back." I put my hands on my hips tapping my foot.

"A chance to humiliate Tori? How could I refuse?" we burst into laughter, and. I realized it had been so long since I've been been happy.

**Beck POV: **" Night babe, no, no, Tori I can't come over! Because! No there is no one over here! Who would be? Ok, ok, yeah you too, bye" I hung up my phone and rubbed my temples, Tori's voice and ten pm just sounds like noise, she just can't shut up. I know, if she's my girlfriend then I should be able to deal with it, but, I can't. I'm pretty sure shes catching on, as much as I would likr to say our relationship is still a "friends with benefits" type thing, its not. I feel like Tori has thought all along tht I wanted an exclusive realationship, that I really love her, I care about her, but, I feel nothing. I can't leave her though, not while she believes in me so much. Damn, I'm to much of a pushover, I guess thats why the one girl I loved lost interest in me, I wasn't tough enough for her.

**Ok chapter 2, done and done, I just want to take a moment to say I'm sorry for grammar spelling, etc. etc. also I'm really winging this this so your reviews and suggestions, I totally would appreciate them. Also I just wanted to clear a few things up that was brought to my attention by a lovely person named my BFF Lily, so anywho yes Jade and Beck were together, they both felt that the other was slipping away finally Tori broke them up, this will be adressed more later. Also my characters are a bit different from the originals, Cat is smarter but comes from a rough home so is not the brightest, she shows her bubblegummy side a lot but also her bad-girl side, which I think makes her more interesting. Jade is the same bad girl we all love, but sheis realizing that she has become more of a backstabbing hopelessly in love girl and less of her old self, this chapter helps us remember that she can still be bad-ass! So yeah... Um review leave suggstions...ummm...bye!**

**~ Jillian ( I said also a lot XD)**


End file.
